The Saw is Family
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Thomas has his own family to support now. What happens when the town dies and he and his family are the only people left? How will they survive? Thomas/OC sequel to My Best Friend
1. Out of Business

_well, friends! here's the next story! The Saw is Family. this story will be based on Texas Chainsaw Massacre: the Beginning. Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p>The factory was closing down today. Everyone knew it. Thomas knew it.<p>

After Mindy went into labor and gave birth in the factory, the workers reported the incident to the health inspectors. A group of them came to the factory and declared almost everything they saw unsanitary. They ordered the factory be shut down for good. Without this factory, the town would be left jobless and starving. The place was the only one providing the town with meat. With the factory shutting down, everyone started moving away. All except for Thomas.

Thomas didn't want to leave. He liked working at the slaughterhouse. This was the only job he ever had or was even good at. What else could he do? Without a job, how was he going to take care of his family? How was he going to support his baby girl? How would he feed her? He had an idea. If Thomas stayed and worked through his lunch break, showed how hard he could work, maybe the boss would let him stay. He stood alone in the slaughterhouse and chopped meat like always.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Hopefully it was the boss. Was he going to say he could keep his job?

"Hello, Hewitt."

It was the boss' assistant. The short man slowly walked toward Thomas. What could he possibly want? Thomas turned back to the meat and continued chopping. Maybe if he saw how good he was doing he'd tell the boss and the boss would have to let him stay.

"We're shutting down the place today", the assistant said. "You know that, cause I done told you. Shutting down for good?"

Thomas continued chopping. He didn't want to believe he was fired.

"We ain't packing no more meat. Ain't killing no more animals…so you just leave the equipment. You just get on home now, okay?"

Thomas stopped chopping. It was hopeless. No matter what he did, he was still left jobless. How was he going to take care of his daughter now? It wasn't fair! He could still do good in the factory! Thomas raised his meat cleaver and started chopping at the meat in anger.

"You got to go I said", the assistant said.

He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and continue working. He did not want to lose his only job.

"You got to get the hell out of here, you dumb animal!"

Thomas froze in mid-chop. Did that little man just call him a dumb animal? Thomas slowly turned to face the assistant who looked like he just realized he said the wrong thing. The assistant looked at him afraid, with good reason. With the cleaver in his hand, Thomas stepped closer to him. He had the nerve to call him a dumb animal? The assistant backed away as much as he could.

Thomas clenched the cleaver tightly in his hand. The assistant called him an animal? Well, then he'd give him an animal. Thomas glared at the assistant, but then looked up at the boss' office. The boss was watching his every move. Thomas was going to get in trouble if he did anything. He then realized the assistant was not to blame

It was the boss' fault. He's the one who overworked Mindy. He was the one who left her to die when she went into labor. He was the one who started all of this starting with Thomas' mother. He left her to die the same way he left Mindy to die and dumped Thomas with the trash.

Thomas dropped the cleaver leaving the assistant alone. He walked through the factory and stopped when he entered the area where they killed the animals. Laying on the table was a sledgehammer that was used to kill the cows and pigs. Thomas picked it up. The lights in the factory started shutting off. The only light left on was in the boss' office, meaning he was still there. Thomas took the sledgehammer and walked in the direction of the boss' office with only one thing on his mind.

_This is for you, Mindy._


	2. Revenge

Thomas walked into the boss' office as quietly as he could. He had never gone in there a lot, but the office was a lot nicer than the entire factory. It had a working fan and had a nice view over the entire factory. Thomas held the sledgehammer tightly as he watched the boss. The boss was going around the office, shutting off all the lights and packing up equipment. He turned and managed to get a look at Thomas standing by the door. He turned back to his desk, not bothering to look at him.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he asked. "Go home! We're out of business. You and your family are the only ones stupid enough to still be living in this town."

Thomas growled as he started breathing heavily. So now he's not the only one stupid, but his family was too? Mama was not stupid! She was the smartest person he knew! Charlie…well, maybe Charlie was a bit on the dumb side, but that gave the boss no right to say that! Uncle Monty was not stupid, either! Most important of all…

_Mindy_

Mindy was never stupid. She never did anything stupid. She married Thomas for love, not because she was stupid. She brought hers and Thomas' child into the world as proof! He was never going to forgive the boss for leaving her to die the way he did.

"Your kind belong in this shit hole", the boss said.

Thomas tightened his grip on the sledgehammer as he raised it above his head. The boss turned to look at him when Thomas brought the hammer down across his back. The boss yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. Thomas raised the hammer again and brought it down, nailing the boss' legs. He took the hammer and swung it against the desk, breaking one of the legs. The desk fell on top of the boss, trapping his legs underneath. The boss screaming in agony as everything on the desk fell on top of him.

He looked and saw the phone fell off the desk and was laying on the floor. The boss reached out for the phone and dialed the operator. He hoped if he could call the sheriff's office, maybe Thomas would get scared enough to stop what he was doing and leave. Not that it would do him any good. He could still make a report and Thomas would get arrested either way.

"_Operator, can I help you?"_

Thomas raised the sledgehammer again and brought it down on the boss' leg, breaking the knee. The boss screamed in pain as the bone cracked and blood oozed from his leg. Thomas swung the hammer again breaking the boss' other knee. He raised the hammer and hit the boss' legs, making the broken bones even worse. The boss screamed as he tried to wiggle free from the desk.

"_You're going to have to speak more clearly, ma'am",_ the operator said over the phone.

Thomas walked around the desk watching the boss wiggle in pain. He did not feel sorry for him. Not one bit.

"_I don't understand you",_ the operator continued. _"You're going to have to speak more clearly."_

Thomas walked around the mess until he stood right over the boss. The boss looked up at him for the first time showing fear. He started shaking as he tried to talk his way out of this.

"I'm your friend, Hewitt…"

Thomas knew better than that. The boss was not his friend. He didn't care about him at all. It all started with his mother and ended with Mindy. Thomas raised the sledgehammer one more time and brought it down, crushing the boss' skull. There was nothing but the sound of the boss' glasses breaking and the phone call being disconnected.

Thomas watched as blood flowed from the boss' head. It was over now. He had killed his boss. No longer would he have to take commands from him or hear him insult Mindy. Saying how she was worthless and deserved to die. As Thomas stepped away from the body, he began thinking. Why did any of his family have to be treated like that? It was as if the whole world has turned against them. The Hewitt family was known as a family of freaks and no one was going to forget about it. Thomas was going to make sure of it. If they wanted to see a family of freaks, he was going to give them one.

He looked through the boss' equipment with interest. He saw a small steak knife, a hammer for tenderizing meat. A meat cleaver laid a few feet away. None of them sparked interest. Thomas had seen them all and used them all before. They were all worthless to him. He turned to a table next to him and saw something new. Something he had never used before.

_A chainsaw_

Why did the boss have a chainsaw in his office? What was he going to use it for? No one butchers animals with something like that.

Whatever the reason, Thomas picked up the chainsaw. He wasn't heavy, or light. He liked the way it felt in his hands. It was his chainsaw now. Thomas looked at the boss' dead body once more before turning to leave. He was now jobless…and a killer. He started his long walk home under the hot Texas sun carrying the chainsaw with him.


	3. The Sheriff

Charlie looked out the window to the yard. Thomas was running late today. He never came home this late. Charlie knew something had to have been wrong. His suspicion was confirmed as the sheriff's car came driving up the dirt road. Nothing good could come out of this.

The sheriff stepped out of the car and walked up te stair and stepped onto porch. Charlie opened the door as the sheriff started knocking.

"Is Thomas in there?"

"Nope, he ain't here", Charlie answered.

"We got a situation on our hands here", the sheriff said taking off his hat. "I just came back from the slaughterhouse. That 'tarded nephew of yours killed a man. Now I'm going to have to apprehend him. I thought you'd might want to come with me to finesse the situation as it were."

"What's going on?"

Mindy walked to the front door looking at the sheriff and Charlie.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked.

"He got himself in trouble again", Charlie said. "The sheriff's gonna arrest him."

"What?"

Mindy's hands started shaking.

"What did he do?" she asked. "Whatever he did can be fixed right? Please don't arrest my husband."

"I have to take him in", the sheriff said. "He killed a person. You're welcome to come with me to keep him calm while I take him in."

Her head dropped when she couldn't think of anything to change his mind.

"Let me get Carrie", she said. "I'm sure she'll want to see her daddy one more time."

Mindy turned away as she headed up the stairs. She didn't know if she could handle watching Thomas get arrested. What about their daughter? She might never see him again. Was Mindy going to handle raising her without Thomas? Mindy was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the baby fussing. She walked into the room next to hers and Thomas' which was the baby's room. Mindy looked into the crib to see their daughter.

Carrie Ann Hewitt

She was so adorable. She had a cap of thin light blond hair. It would darken like Mindy's when she got older. Carrie had her father's deep brown eyes. Luda Mae loved her. Charlie was okay with her as long as he wasn't drinking. Uncle Monty didn't really spend that much time with her.

Mindy picked Carrie up and brought her downstairs.

"Come on, sweetie", she sniffled. "We're going to go see daddy."

"Is that Thomas' daughter?" the sheriff asked.

"Now you know whose father you're taking away."

* * *

><p>Mindy couldn't pay attention to what the sheriff was telling Charlie. She was sure it wasn't something Carrie needed to hear. Thank goodness she went back to sleep. As the sheriff drove around to find Thomas, Mindy watched Carrie sleep.<p>

_Mindy felt the life leaving her. It was just as she feared. Just like what happened all those years ago. She was dying._

_"Tommy…take the baby…" Mindy said. "Take it…and go…leave me here…"_

_Thomas shook his head. He took Carrie and laid her on Mindy's chest wrapping her in Mindy's apron. He picked Mindy up and carried her out of the packaging room._

_"Hewitt!" the boss yelled. "If you leave, you're fired!"_

_Thomas didn't listen. Mindy and their daughter were more important than a job. He carried them home where Luda Mae cleaned them up and fixed Mindy up._

_"You have a name for my granddaughter yer?" Luda Mae asked._

_He looked at Mindy who was laying in bed holding the baby. She gave a sleepy look at her._

_"She...kinda looks like a...Carrie."_

_She looked at Thomas._

_"Do you like that name? Carrie Ann. Carrie Ann Hewitt."_

A single tear made its way down Mindy's cheek. She couldn't lose Thomas now! Not after he saved her and their daughter.

"You raise that retard right", the sheriff said bringing her back to reality. "Me and you, we ain't taking this drive right now. You can't have a creature like that around normal folks. That's what I'm saying."

Before Mindy could say anything, Charlie spoke up.

"He ain't retarded. He's misunderstood."

For the first time, she smiled at what Charlie had to say. So he did care about Thomas.

"Holy shit, there he is!" the sheriff said slowing the car to a stop.

Mindy looked out the window to see Thomas walking in the middle of the road carrying a chainsaw.

"You stay put", the sheriff told Charlie. "I'll let you know when I need you."

"Let me talk to him", Mindy said. "Let him see his daughter one more time."

"Fine."

She and the sheriff got out of the car and walked toward Thomas.

"Put down the weapon, boy!" he said.

He pulled his pistol out from his belt.

"No, don't shoot him!" Mindy said.

Thomas stopped at the sound of her voice. What was Mindy doing out here? She should be resting.

"Tommy!" she called. "Tommy, honey."

He turned to face her. She walked up to him carrying Carrie in her arms.

"I've seen what you did back there, Hewitt", the sheriff said.

"Is it true?" Mindy asked. "Did you kill the boss?"

Thomas nodded. He wrapped his free arm around her while holding onto the chainsaw with the other.

"This doesn't have to be difficult unless you make it so", the sheriff said. "Just put the weapon down."

"Tommy, I'm scared", Mindy said. "What's going to happen to you? What am I going to do without you? What about Carrie?"

Thomas looked at Carrie who was staring back at him. He pulled away from Mindy and kissed Carrie's forehead.

The sheriff cocked the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't!" Mindy said.

"I think we got a problem, sheriff."

Mindy and Thomas turned to see Charlie pointing the sheriff's shotgun at him. The sheriff turned just as Charlie pulled the trigger. Mindy jumped at the noise and Carrie began crying as the sheriff's body fell to the ground. Charlie knelt beside the body leaving the others to watch.

"Shit, I just killed the whole fucking sheriff's department!" he said. "Damn! I wonder what that felt like."

Charlie dipped his fingers in the sheriff's blood and brought them to his mouth. He licked the blood off his finger like it was some kind of ketchup or sauce.

"Charlie?" Mindy said feeling scared.

"Nothing to worry about", he said reassuring Thomas and Mindy. "Come on, you two. Let's go home. Tommy, give me a hand with this."

Charlie started going through the sheriff's belongings while Mindy and Carrie got in the car. Thomas put his chainsaw in the trunk of the car and helped Charlie put the body in the trunk. Neither he or Mindy knew what Charlie was doing, but they knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><em>that's right! Mindy's alive! did you really think i'd kill her?<em>


	4. Remember What We Do

Mindy brought Carrie into the dining room as everyone got ready for dinner. She was still a little spooked about Charlie killing the sheriff. It had to be done. It was the only way to keep Thomas from going to jail. When they got home, Thomas and Charlie carried the sheriff's body down to the basement. They locked the door making sure no one could come in.

"Tommy?" she said turning around. "Honey, are you ok?"

Thomas stood in the dark hallway. He hadn't said a word as usual, but he seemed different. Killing the boss changed him in some way. He felt ashamed but good at the same time. He liked killing the boss. It felt like it was the right thing to do. It felt good, so good he wanted to do it again. What did that mean? He was now a cold blooded killer. Thomas frowned. What would Mindy think if he started killing all the time? In all the years they'd known each other, he'd killed only two people. Both people he had killed mostly because they had either insulted or hurt Mindy.

Thomas looked up and saw Mindy looking back at him. He noticed the way she was looking at him. It wasn't fear or disappointment. It was worry he saw in her. She was worried about him.

"Tommy", she said. "Are you ok?"

He looked down. He had no idea what to do. They looked up as they saw Charlie walk into the dining room wearing the sheriff's uniform.

"What is he doing?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shook his head unsure. Neither of them had any idea what was going on. Luda Mae and Uncle Monty came and sat down at the table. Charlie stood at the head of the table in front of a pot with dinner inside it.

"That slaughterhouse meant more to this town than them fools will ever know", he said. "It's just a matter of time now before this town's overrun by bikers and hippies."

Uncle Monty and Luda Mae nodded knowing what Charlie said was true. Thomas stood in the hallway listening knowing it was also true.

"Most families have already fled", Charlie continued. "Well, I say let them go. Let them flee to the hills, and the cities who pollute our air and our water and our minds. Us…we're staying right here."

Mindy looked back at Thomas feeling a bit scared. How were they going to live in a ghost town?

"The ashes of six generations of Hewitts have been tilled into the soil of this farm. We will never abandon the place of our birth."

Charlie looked down the table at the whole family.

"We're on our own now, people", he said. "And alone…we will rise above it all."

Everyone lowered their heads feeling a little relieved to hear Charlie had a plan.

"People may not remember what we say here tonight. But they sure as shit will remember what we do! Thanks to the good sheriff here…"

He opened the pot that sat on the table. Uncle Monty, Luda Mae and Mindy looked at the pot suspiciously and then looked at each other. What was Charlie talking about now?

"…We ain't gonna go hungry tonight", Charlie finished. "Matter of fact, we ain't never gonna starve again."

Everyone looked at him in horror as he picked up a ladle and dipped it in the pot. He scooped up some stew with chunky pieces of meat and poured it into a bowl.

"Thanks to the sheriff…" Mindy repeated. "You…you mean… we're eating the sheriff?"

"That's right, little lady", Charlie said.

He smiled as he smelled the scent of the stew.

"Charlie!" Luda Mae said a bit horrified. "…Say grace."

"Mama, I told you", he said. "Charlie's dead. It's Hoyt now. Sheriff Hoyt."

Mindy continued to watch too scared to do anything. She turned to look at Thomas who was looking down. Charlie…or Hoyt closed his eyes ready to say grace.

"Lord, thank you for all this bounty that you provided for us this evening. Amen."

Charlie sat down ready to eat as everyone else received their bowls of stew. He looked up to see Thomas still standing in the hallway.

"Tommy, come on in here and join us for supper."

Thomas looked at everyone for a moment.

"Come on, son."

He slowly walked into the dining hall frightened. He couldn't believe they were about to eat human flesh. He stood at his spot at the table and looked at his bowl. He bent down and grabbed the bowl, slurping his supper. Mindy looked at her bowl. She was scared to eat. She couldn't believe they were reduced to cannibalism to stay alive. She looked at Thomas who seemed fine.

Mindy picked up her spoon and dipped it in the stew. She brought it up to her face and smelled the aroma it had. It seemed ok. Mindy opened her mouth and brought the spoon and the food in her mouth. She chewed the meat and vegetables before swallowing.

"It's…not half bad", she admitted.


	5. Their Parts

_is everyone still enjoying the fic?_

* * *

><p>Mindy woke to the sound of Carrie crying down the hall. She felt the space next to her to wake Thomas, but he was gone. She opened her eyes to see Thomas gone.<p>

"Tommy?"

She heard Carrie's cries turn into coos. Mindy got up and walked down the hall to Carrie's room. She stood silently as she watched Thomas rocking their daughter. She smiled as she watched him holding a tiny baby in his arms. In the weeks since Carrie was born, not once had Mindy seen Thomas alone with her. For the first time he was rocking his daughter, showing her how much he cared about her.

"Tommy", Mindy spoke up.

He looked up to see Mindy leaning against the door. She walked in and took Carrie into her arms.

"Hi sweetie", she said. "Were you having a good time with daddy?"

Carrie gave a toothless smile and reached a tiny hand out to Thomas. He smiled behind his leather mask and reached his finger to her. Carrie wrapped her tiny fingers around her father's giant finger happily. Mindy smiled at Thomas and leaned in for a kiss.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head.

"Come downstairs then. I'll make us some breakfast if Mama isn't already awake."

Thomas and Mindy walked downstairs to find everyone already eating breakfast.

"It's about time you two got up", Luda Mae said. "Your food's about to go cold."

"I'm sorry, Mama. We had to take care of the baby."

Luda Mae said nothing as she set the plates of food on the table. Mindy set Carrie down in a highchair next to her.

"What's going on today?" she asked. "Any plans?"

"Yep", Hoyt said. "Today's a big day for us. We're going to start luring people to the house. Everyone's going to take part in it."

He looked at Luda Mae as she sat down.

"Mama, you let us know if any people are coming through town. I can pull them over and make up phony charges like speeding. Or I can always shoot out their tires. I'll bring them to the house."

Hoyt looked at Uncle Monty.

"Uncle Monty will tow the abandoned cars to the old mill. Ain't no one going to think something's wrong if they don't see abandoned cars on the side of the road."

"What do I do?" Mindy asked.

"You?" Hoyt asked. "You're going to keep everything clean. You get to pick up unused body parts and dispose of them. Burn 'em, bury 'em. Do whatever you want as long as no one can find them."

He turned to Thomas.

"Tommy here, being the butcher of the family, will do just that. He'll butcher the meat, get it ready for Mama to cook. As long as you each do your part, we will survive. As long as we stick together, there ain't nothing we can't handle!"

Everyone nodded at Hoyt's words.

Mindy held Carrie in her arms as she followed Thomas into the basement. The leaky pipes have never been fixed. Water continued to drip through the floor, flooding the basement by a few inches. Mindy saw how dark the basement was. She hoped Thomas wouldn't get sick down there. It was dark, cold and wet.

"Are you sure you'll be okay down here?" she asked.

Thomas nodded.

"You're sure?"

Mindy looked at the knives and meat cleavers. The chainsaw haunted her most of all. It was big and looked dangerous.

"Promise you won't hurt yourself with all this stuff."

Thomas nodded again.

"Alright", she said unsure. "Let's go upstairs for now. Carrie's getting soaked."

Thomas looked at Carrie who looked up as water dripped onto her little head. She didn't seem to mind. It looked as if she liked the dark basement and the leaky pipes. Thomas smiled behind his mask.

_That's my girl._


	6. Blood Suckers

Mindy smiled as she rocked Carrie to sleep in the rocking chair. She loved her almost as much as she loved Thomas. She could tell after what happened in the basement, she would grow up to be daddy's little girl. Carrie loved the dark wet basement almost as much as Thomas. After seeing her eyes close, Mindy carried her and set her down in the crib. She pulled the covers up to Carrie's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, precious", she whispered.

Mindy went downstairs to the kitchen where Thomas stood cleaning his knives. She watched as he picked up a huge butcher knife and cleaned it with a rag.

"Carrie's asleep now", she said. "It's just you and me now."

Thomas nodded as he laid the big knife down. He picked up another one and started cleaning it. Mindy stood next to him and picked up a knife.

"Would you mind if I helped you?"

He shook his head as he kissed her cheek through his mask. She smiled as she picked up a dish rag and started cleaning a long steak knife. She looked at Thomas who looked fully concentrated on the knives.

"Tommy, do you think what we're doing will be okay?" Mindy asked.

He nodded as he laid down his knife.

"You sure we won't get into any trouble?" she asked.

Thomas sighed as he tossed his dish rag onto the table. He didn't have the answers to all her questions. He wished he did. He gently grabbed Mindy's shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked at her as if to say "don't worry". Lost in Thomas' gaze, she quickly forgot about the knife she was holding. She let it slip through her fingers before letting it fall to the floor.

"Ow!" she cried as she felt the smooth, sharp metal come in contact with her skin.

Mindy looked at the blood oozing from the cut on her fingers. She looked at them uncertain. Thomas watched as she brought on finger to her mouth and sucked the blood off.

"I feel like a vampire now", she giggled.

Thomas took her hand and brought it up to his face. He lifted his mask enough to expose his mouth. Thomas took one of her bloody fingers and stuck it in his mouth, sucking the blood off of it. Mindy giggled as he sucked her finger. It was turning her on a bit.

They both stopped as they heard the sound of a car coming. Thomas looked out the window to see Hoyt's car stopping by the house. It looked like he already caught some people. At least four from the looks of it.

"Hey Tommy!" he called. "Come out here!"

"Go ahead, honey", Mindy said rinsing her fingers off in the sink.

" Come on, boy! Get over here! Get the lead outta your ass!"

Thomas opened the back door went walked out to the car. Mindy pulled the curtain back to watch him. She squinted her eyes to see a dead body in the front seat of the car.

"Go ahead", Hoyt said. "Get her on outta here."

Thomas hesitated for a minute. He looked at the people in the back seat and then looked at the body again. He reached in and grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder. Thomas could tell the person was a woman by the way she felt. He carried her into the house leaving Hoyt to take care of the others.

"What are you going to do with her?" Mindy asked as Thomas walked past her.

He grunted as he slammed the metal sliding door leading to the basement. The loud noise woke Carrie, causing her to cry. Mindy sighed as she went upstairs to take care of her.

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter before christmas everyone! Happy Holidays!<em>


	7. Turning Evil

Mindy brought a fussing Carrie downstairs.

"Hold on, sweetie", Mindy said. "Mommy's getting you a bottle."

She stopped at the foot of the stairs as she heard a scream. It wasn't Carrie screaming though. Mindy walked into the kitchen where she found Hoyt tying a girl to the leg of the table. The girl looked hurt. Blood was running down her face and she was crying. Mindy took a step back as the girl looked at her.

"Help me!" she cried. "Please help!"

Carrie buried her face in Mindy's chest as she cried from all the noise. Mindy held her close.

"Shut up!" Hoyt yelled. "Can't you see you're upsetting the baby?"

He tightened the knots on the ropes before leaving. Mindy set Carrie down in her highchair before walking to the refrigerator. The girl pulled on her ropes trying to escape, but the ropes were too tight. She looked at Mindy.

"Please help me", she cried.

Mindy shook her head pulling a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Please! Forget about your fucking baby for a minute and let me go!"

Mindy slammed the bottle down on the counter nearly breaking it.

"What did you just say?" she angrily asked. "My fucking baby? Listen, you! You just lost any hope you had of getting away."

She picked up the bottle. She gave the girl one last glare and then kicked her. Mindy poured the milk into a bottle for Carrie.

"Come on", she said picking her up from her highchair. "Let's go see what daddy's doing."

Mindy looked out the window to see Hoyt hanging a couple of boys by their wrists out in the shed. She wondered what he was going to do to them. Carrie reached her hands out to the bottle trying to get her mother's attention. Mindy shrugge off her curiosity and smiled as she fed Carrie the bottle.

* * *

><p>Mindy stood in front of the sliding door leading to the basement. She wasn't allowed in there whenever Thomas was working. Carrie looked at Mindy as she looked back at her.<p>

"What do you think? Should we go in there?"

Carrie giggled clapping her hands. Taking a deep breath, Mindy grabbed the door handle and pulled the door to the side. It looked dark down in the basement. She didn't know how Thomas could see and work in there. Mindy jumped as she heard a meat cleaver slam against a wooden table repeatedly. Thomas was chopping.

"Don't be scared, honey", Mindy whispered to Carrie thinking she might be scared.

Carrie squealed happily with a smile on her face. Mindy gasped as the cleaver slammed into the the table once. She heard water sloshing accompanied by footsteps. Thomas was coming.

"Tommy", Mindy nervously said. "It's just us. Mindy and Carrie."

Thomas stopped as he saw Mindy. She nearly screamed as she saw him holding a carving knife.

"Whoa there, honey", she nervously said. "Let's put that down before you hurt someone."

Thomas pulled her to the table where there was a single lightbulb giving them enough light to see and set the knife down. Mindy gasped as she saw what was left of the body he brought down there early. The face was gone, a leg was gone and she could see the intestines.

"Um, sorry to bother you", she started. "But Carrie wanted to see her daddy."

She smiled as she looked at Carrie who was smiling and pointed at the body. Mindy gently bounced her in her arms.

"We know who she takes after, don't we?"

Thomas took Carrie into his arms. Mindy watched their daughter giggle and smile at her father. How could anyone say anything bad about that little girl like what the girl in the kitchen daid?

"Tommy?" Mindy said. "Honey, does it make me a bad person if I want to kill someone?"

He looked at her with a questioning look.

"One of our...captives called Carrie a fucking baby", she explained. "Now...I want them dead."

He growled as he heard those words. His daughter did not deserve to be picked on like her parents were.

"Mindy!" they heard Hoyt call. "Mindy, where are you, girl? Help Mama with this bitch up here."

"Oh, Mama's home", Mindy said. "I'd better let you get back to work now."

Thomas nodded and handed Carrie back to her. Mindy kissed Thomas cheek and walked back up the stairs to the kitchen. She saw Luda Mae kneeling next to the girl, washing the blood off her. Mindy looked at the girl and gave an evil smile.

"Mama, do you know what this girl said about our precious baby...?"


	8. Hostage Situation

"Mama, looks like we got company", Mindy said looking out the window.

She looked out the window to the dirt road. Mindy could see an overweight woman with short hair and glasses walking up the road to the house. It was Luda Mae's friend. Mindy hadn't seen her in months, not since she announced her pregnancy after hers and Thomas' wedding. She opened the door smiling.

"Mindy!" the tea lady said. "How good it is to see you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"How's your precious baby?"

"Carrie's doing fine", Mindy said. "She's growing up to be daddy's little girl."

"She sounds so sweet."

"She is. Please, come in."

She stepped aside letting the tea lady in. They walked into the kitchen where Luda Mae was setting Carrie down in her highchair.

"Now, can you behave for grandma?" she asked.

Carrie cooed sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Carrie's such a sweet baby", the tea lady said.

"That she is", Luda Mae said. "Everybody loves her."

The girl tied to the leg of the table continued pulling her hands trying to get free. The tea cups rattled against their saucers as she shook the table. Mindy kicked her legs.

"Hey, knock it off!"

The tea lady paid her no mind. Everyone sat down as Luda Mae poured tea into the cups set for them.

"The weather's been so hot lately", the tea lady said. "It's important to drink your liquids, you know. The body needs to hydrate."

"I know", Mindy said sipping her tea. "I remember learning that in school."

"I got me some of that breakfast tea", Luda Mae said. "That's what they call it. And I fix me up a batch of that in a fruit jar with ice and plenty of sugar. Tastes like paradise. Not a bit of difference."

"I see", the tea lady said smiling.

"Yeah, iced tea."

The girl continued to pull on her ropes, shaking the table.

"Hey!" Mindy said looking at her. "Enough already!"

Out of nowhere a brick smashed through the window. Carrie started crying at the loud noise feeling scared. Luda Mae got up as the tea lady started yelling.

"Hoyt!" she called. "Hoyt, come here!"

She left the kitchen looking for Hoyt. The tea lady tried to get up but she was stuck between the table and the chair. The door suddenly opened. A young man with blood on his face came inside. Mindy recognized him as one of the boys from Hoyt's car.

"Hoyt!" she yelled.

Carrie screamed as Mindy got up to get her out of her high chair. The man picked up a knife off the counter and pointed it at Mindy.

"You shut your mouth!" he said.

"Oh my", the tea lady said watching.

They watched as he cut the girl free from the table.

"There's keys on the counter", she said.

"What the fuck are you doing?" everyone heard Hoyt yell.

The man grabbed Mindy and pushed her toward the girl. Carrie screamed as she watched him point the knife at her mother.

"Get in the truck", he said. "Take her with you. They won't hurt you if you have her. Go! I'll get Dean!"

Carrie continued screaming at the man as he pushed the table along with the tea lady, blocking the door. Hoyt yelled as he tried to push the door open and the tea lady yelled as the man continued pushing the table into her.

"Thomas!" Hoyt yelled. "Thomas, get up here! We need you! They took Mindy!"

* * *

><p>Thomas froze as he heard all the commotion upstairs. His first thought was Mindy and Carrie. Were they okay?<p>

"Thomas!" he heard Hoyt yell. "They took Mindy!"

Thomas looked up in horror. What was going to happen to his wife? He reached up and grabbed one of the meat hooks that were hanging on a shelf next to him. Whoever had Mindy was going to pay. If anyone hurt her, they were going to suffer. He turned to the back cellar doors leading to the back of the house.


	9. Rescued

_Sorry for the long delay everyone! The internet got screwed up and I had to go a week without internet, cable and phone. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p>"Tommy!" Mindy screamed.<p>

She bumped into the girl as the man pushed her out the door. She could still hear Carrie screaming as the girl pulled her toward Uncle Monty's truck. Mindy pulled away just before they got inside. Both girls looked at the house when they heard Hoyt yelling. The man came running out of the house with Hoyt right behind him with a shotgun in his hands.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Go!"

The girl grabbed Mindy's arm and pulled her into the truck.

"You bitch!" Mindy yelled. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

She grabbed the girl's hand, making her drop the keys.

"Hey!"

Hoyt came running to the truck with the gun.

"Get back here, you skinny bitch!" he yelled.

"Hoyt, hurry!" Mindy said.

The girl picked the keys up and started the truck. She drove off, not bothering to close the door. Mindy looked out the window hoping Hoyt would do something like shoot out the tires to stop them. Just as they turned onto the dirt road, a meat hook came out of nowhere, stabbing the girl in her right breast. The girl screamed as she was pulled out of the truck.

"Tommy!" Mindy screamed as the truck continued cruising for a couple of feet.

She crawled into the driver's side and stomped on the brakes.

* * *

><p>Thomas looked at the truck waiting for Mindy to get out. Was she hurt? He walked over to the truck to check on her. Mindy stepped out of the truck on wobbly legs. She was shocked at everything that just happened.<p>

"T-Tommy..."

Thomas ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He came so close to losing her again. They walked back to the girl laying in the grass. Mindy looked at the meat hook in her breast. She wasn't bothered by it, but she did admit watching the girl trying to pull it out seemed kinda gruesome. Thomas bent down and grabbed the handle, making her scream even louder. Mindy watched as he dragged the girl back to the house by the hook.

They walked back to the house in silence with the exception of the girl screaming. Mindy looked at Hoyt who was looking at another young man who was caught in one of the bear traps they had hidden all over the property.

"Well, well, well", he told him. "It's a good thing you didn't go to Vietnam. Something like this might happen."

He pointed at the trap to prove his point. Hoyt looked at Mindy and glared slightly at her.

"You get on in the house", he said. "You caused enough trouble for one day."

She frowned and looked down at her feet. Thomas said nothing as he dragged the girl into the house.

"Tommy!" Hoyt said. "Don't take her to the basement just yet. Take her upstairs."

Mindy watched as Thomas took the girl into the house and Hoyt dragged the man in the trap behind a fence and tied him up.


	10. Madness

Mindy looked into the dining room as she held Carrie in her arms. The young man who almost kidnapped her was laying on the dining room table She watched as Hoyt grabbed a handful of his hair.

"You don't like playing with me anymore because I'm a pussy", he said. "That's what you said."

Mindy heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned to see Thomas coming into the dining room. He raised his hand and gently ran it across her face. He was still a little shaken up about those people almost taking her away.

"I'm fine Tommy", Mindy said. "Thanks to you."

She gently kissed the palm of his hand as he continued to run it across her face.

"Go help Hoyt."

Thomas nodded and walked into the dining room. Hoyt looked up at him and looked back at the man on the table.

"Well my nephew, Tommy ain't no pussy", Hoyt said. "Maybe you want to play with him for a little while."

He slammed the man's head into the table before getting up. He looked over at Mindy.

"You come with me", he said. "Leave the baby here."

"Me?" she asked. "What do you need me for?"

"I need to do something and I don't want young Carrie upstairs for the rest of the night."

"Oh, okay."

Mindy sat Carrie down in her highchair.

"Carrie, Mama has to go with Uncle Hoyt for a minute", she said. "Now be a good girl. Mama will be back real quick."

She looked at Thomas who was picking up the young man to carry him to the basement.

"Say bye-bye to daddy", she told Carrie while looking at him smiling. "Say bye-bye daddy!"

Carrie squealed happily as Thomas looked at her. He smiled behind his mask knowing his little girl approved of all his wrongdoings.

* * *

><p>Thomas carried the young man down to the basement. Butchering him was going to be different than the woman he was working on today. This guy was still alive. Thomas laid him down on the table in front of him.<p>

"Oh shit", he heard.

He turned around to see the man trying to get up. Thomas quickly grabbed him by the throat. He punched him in the face, making him fall back against the table in a daze. This guy would need to be strapped down to the table if he wanted to do his job right.

* * *

><p>Mindy crossed her arms as she stood uncomfortably in her and Thomas' room. The girl who tried to kidnap her was tied to her and Thomas' bed with the veil curtains pulled down. She ignored her cries as she tried to pull her hands free.<p>

"Do you really have to do this in our room?" Mindy asked.

"You got the bigger bed", Hoyt said crawling onto the bed.

He grabbed the girl by the throat.

"Don't you think you're gonna be going anyplace", he growled as he tighted the ropes on her hands.

Mindy shook her head as she turned to leave.

"Try not to make a mess", she said. "Let me know when you're done so I can wash those sheets."

She shuddered at the thought of how messy the bed would look. Mindy walked out of the room just as she saw Hoyt get on top of the girl.

"I love you", he said pulling one of the curtains closed.

Mindy closed her eyes as she heard the girl scream. She opened them when she began to hear Carrie cry downstairs from all the noise.

"Don't cry, sweetie", she said. "Mama's coming."


	11. Scared

Thomas listened in pleasure as the young man on the table cried out as he drove the nails through the metal straps. No way could he try to escape now. This person tried to take his Mindy away and now they were going to pay dearly. He was going to suffer. Thomas picked up a knife and faced the man.

"Oh god!" he yelled. "You don't have to do this, man. Please, no."

Thomas didn't care how much the man pleaded. There was nothing he could say that would change his mind. Thomas grabbed the man's shirt and cut through it with the knife. He listened as the man screamed in horror thinking he was going to die.

Thomas grabbed the man's face as he held the knife to it. He put the knife down as he grabbed the face with his other hand. Thomas felt the skin along the man's face and the hair. He reached up to touch his mask. He ran his hands along his own face…his own hideous face. He looked down at the man on the table full of jealousy. How come that guy's face had nothing wrong with it, while his own face was full of problems? It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Mindy smiled as she looked over to Uncle Monty who fell asleep while sitting in a chair reading. Luda Mae was in the kitchen cooking supper. Everything was quiet for now. Mindy looked down at Carrie who was sleeping in her arms. She smiled as she looked at her daughter's peaceful face. Carrie's thumb was stuck securely in her mouth. Mindy twirled her light blonde hair, making it curl.<p>

The sound of glass shattering suddenly spread throughout the house. The loud noise woke Uncle Monty. Mindy looked down at Carrie who fussed a bit but went back to sleep.

"Mama, are you okay?" Mindy asked.

"I'm fine, dear. Just had a little accident."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you."

She settled back into her chair and looked over at Uncle Monty.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

He shook his head, not saying a word. Just as everything grew quiet again, they heard the floorboards creak. Uncle Monty looked into the hall suspiciously. The floorboards don't creak unless someone was walking through the hallways.

"Something wrong?" Mindy asked.

"I heard something", he said getting up.

He walked to the hallway to see if anyone was there. Out of the darkness came a man wearing denim. Both Uncle Monty and Mindy knew he was one of those hippy bikers that have been coming through town.

"What the fuck? Monty said.

The biker pointed a gun at him and shot him in one of the legs. The loud noise woke Carrie making her cry frightened. Mindy screamed as she watched Uncle Monty fall to the floor.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. "He shot me!"

The biker covered his month.

"Shut up", he said. "You shut up too. Where's the girl? I'm gonna blow your head off. Tell me where the girl is."

All Uncle Monty did was yell in pain. The biker covered his month with his left and the gun in his right pointing it at his head. Mindy looked up at the stairs as Hoyt came downstairs. The biker went back into the hallway hiding in the dark. Hoyt looked down at Uncle Monty on the floor

"How many times I gotta tell you not to play with guns?" he asked. "Oh, Jesus. Oh, now look what you've done to yourself."

"I didn't do it."

"Stop your dame whining, Uncle. Mindy, get some towels. Monty made a mess."

"He didn't do that", Mindy said as she tried to get Carrie to stop crying.

She gasped as the biker come out from the hallway and pointed the gun at the back of Hoyt's head.

"Don't move, sheriff."

"Who in the hell are you? What do you want, boy?"

"I want my girl", the biker said.

He grabbed Hoyt and pushed him to the stairs.

"Take me to her or I'll blow your head off!"

"Okay", he said. "Alright."

Mindy looked at Uncle Monty and back up the stairs at Hoyt. For the first time she was scared for her family.


	12. The Chainsaw

Thomas listened in pleasure as the young man on the table moaned in pain. He had just finished cutting up the arm. Now came his favorite part…the skinning. Thomas picked up a knife and dug it deep into one of the cuts. He pulled the knife, pulling the skin off the man's arm. He smiled behind his mask as the man screamed in agony at the top of his lungs.

"Thomas! Thomas!"

Thomas stopped what he was doing as he heard Hoyt's voice over the man's screams. He looked up at the ceiling waiting for more.

"Thomas, where're you at?" Hoyt yelled.

Thomas noticed a different tone in his voice. Hoyt for the first time sounded scared. He knew if something scared Hoyt it could not be good. Thomas put his knife down and picked up his chainsaw. He hurried up the stairs and pulled aside the sliding door not bothering to close it.

"Tommy!" Mindy said holding a crying Carrie. "Upstairs. There's someone upstairs with a gun. He's going to shoot Hoyt!"

Thomas nodded. Before leaving, he nudged Mindy into the kitchen with Luda Maw thinking she'd be safe there. He turned and hurried up the stairs with the chainsaw in his hands. Thomas heard voices as he reached the top of the stairs. They were coming from his room.

"Take it easy", Hoyt said as the biker pushed the gun harder in the pack of his head.

He pointed to the girl tied to the bed. She looked awful. She was covered with sweat and blood and could barely move.

"There she is."

"Help me", she whimpered.

"That's not her", the biker said.

"Shit, that ain't her?" Hoyt asked.

He suddenly remembered the other girl. The one he shot and told Thomas to start chopping up. He turned toward the biker shaking his head.

"You don't want to see the other girl."

The biker pushed Hoyt to the wall.

"Shoot him", the girl whimpered.

"You're going to die you son of a bitch", the biker said.

Finally deciding to act, Thomas raised the chainsaw over his head. He came into the room bringing the chainsaw down on the biker's arm making him drop the gun. The biker yelled as he pushed Thomas into the wall, making him drop the chainsaw.

"Get him, Tommy!" Hoyt said watching. "Come on!"

The biker tried to punch Thomas, but Thomas grabbed his arm, twisting it. The sound of breaking bones filled the room, followed by the biker screaming in pain. Thomas threw the biker down on the floor, right on top of the chainsaw. Hoyt grabbed the biker just as he was trying to get up.

"Come on, Tommy!"

Thomas backed away from them unsure of what to do. He won the fight, wasn't that what mattered? Couldn't Hoyt finish him off?

"This is one of those assholes who used to fuck with you in the schoolyard!" Hoyt said.

School… why did Hoyt have to bring those days back? Thomas hated his school days. They were nothing but teasing and bullying. Not until Mindy came along.

"Come on, Tommy! Get over here!"

Hoyt looked at the chainsaw.

"Get that thing going!"

"Tommy!"

Thomas turned his head as he heard Mindy yell from downstairs.

"Tommy, are you alright?"

With Hoyt mentioning school and the addition of hearing Mindy's voice, another memory came back to him. The day the bullies picked on Mindy. If this biker was one of the kids who picked on her, he would be out of luck. Thomas was not going to let that happen again.

"Let's kill him, Tommy!" Hoyt said. "Come on!"

Thomas knelt by the biker and grabbed the chainsaw. He started pulling the cord trying to get it started. The biker yelled in fear knowing what was going to happen. Hoyt smiled as Thomas started up the chainsaw. Thomas took a deep breath as he grabbed the handle. He ran the chainsaw as he pulled it up the biker's body cutting into it. The biker screamed as his body shook with the chainsaw. The girl on the bed screamed in horror as the blood splattered across the curtains, splattering onto her. Thomas felt himself smile as his eyes widened.

_This feels good_ he thought. _I like using this._

The chainsaw finally came out from the biker's body as it sliced him in half. The biker laid on the floor in pieces, dead. Thomas waved the chainsaw in front of the girl showing he was not afraid to do it again.

"You beautiful bastard, you!" Hoyt said with a smile on his face.

Blood was smeared on his face and his uniform. He looked at the biker's body as he laughed.

"You fucking asshole!" Hoyt yelled as he hit the body. "You son of a bitch…coming into my fucking house!"

Thomas looked at the floor as he watched the biker's blood pouring onto the floor. He felt proud about what he did. Using the chainsaw on a person felt incredibly good. He liked the way everything shook as he sawed through the skin, the bones and the organs.

"Tommy!" he heard Mindy yell out.

He turned as she came running into the room. He noticed she had a sledgehammer in her hands. His eyes widened. What was she planning on doing with that? Mindy looked down at the biker.

"Oh my god", she gasped. "Did you do this?"

Thomas nodded for once not feeling ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Mindy asked. "I heard the chainsaw from downstairs. Did you hurt yourself?"

He shook his head. He pointed at the sledgehammer she was carrying.

"I was coming to help you!" she said. "I thought you were going to get hurt!"

She dropped the sledgehammer and hugged Thomas despite the blood on him.


	13. His New Face

_Hi to everyone still reading this! I had a TCM dream the other night and had to tell someone about it! I was with Tommy watching him cut people up. I get bored and decide to draw him (the picture turned out awful!) then I decide to take a bath. To my surprise, Tommy joins me! We sit there in the warm water, his skin looked awful btw. It was a mix of red and grey color with stitched scars all over him. Then we get out and warm a towel around ourselves and sit on the couch and watch tv. The next thing I knew, Luda Mae and my mom were sitting across from us, watching us. Weird, huh?_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>Thomas carried his blood soaked chainsaw as he walked down into the basement. Using the chainsaw to kill had an impact on him. he was so used to using a sledgehammer or a knife to kill. The chainsaw felt good. He wanted to use it all the time.<p>

Thomas looked down at the man who was still strapped to the table. He grabbedhis face remembering how jealous he was. No scars, no dead deteriorating skin. Why didn't Thomas have a face like that? Thomas ran his hand across the man's face feeling how different the skin was compared to his own. Thomas looked up at the stairs as he heard the door open. He held the chainsaw up to his chest just in case he needed to use it again.

"Tommy", he heard.

He put the chainsaw down knowing it was just Mindy.

"Dinner's almost ready. Finish up, honey."

Thomas looked back at the man as the door closed. He started thinking about Mindy and Carrie. His wife and daughter were both beautiful people. They didn't deserve him. They didn't deserve someone as hideous as him...he was a monster compared to them...his beautiful angels. Seeing this man's fawless face made him angry. Thomas deserved to have a perfect face too!

"No..." the man said watching him. "Don't..."

Ignoring his words, Thomas pulled the cord starting up the chainsaw. He raised the chainsaw above the man letting it run, the loud buzzing filling the air. He smiled as he heard the man scream is fear and in agony as he brought it down, right in the middle of his stomach. Thomas' smile widened as he dug the chainsaw deeper into his body. He watched as blood and flesh splattered on himself and the body. Within seconds the chainsaw went through the body, cutting into the table, going through that too. Thomas pulled the chainsaw out of the table, out of the man's body. He looked down at the dead body filled with satisfaction. His wife was safe from people like him.

Now he had one more thing to take care of. Thomas set the chainsaw down on a seperate table. He picked up his skinning knife and walked to the man's body. He stood by the head as he brought the knife to the neck. He started cutting through the skin, being careful not cut the face. Thomas cut around the throat, behind the ears, to the back of the head. As soon as he cut all the way around, he put the knife down. Thomas grabbed the skin just about the cut and gently pulled. He pulled gently until the skin came off the bone. Skin, lips, nose and hair. They all came off.

Thomas looked at the face he held in his hand. He softly smiled. It was almost as if he was skinning coyotes again to make his leather masks, like he did as a kid. He walked over to a sewing table he kept in the basement whenever he made masks. He reached behind his head and untied the strings to his mask. He pulled it off and set it down on the table. Never again would he be wearing those masks to hide his face. No, now he had a real face to wear. Thomas picked up a roll of thread and started sewing through the face, making a mask out of it. He kept the mouth open so he would be able to use his own mouth. he left the eye sockets open so he could see.

Thomas took the face mask and walked toward a mirror he had in the basement. It was completely dirty, but he could still see himself in it. He took the mask and held it over his face. He pulled it on covering his whole face, from his chin to his forehead. He moved it around a little until it felt comfortable. Thomas took the strings and tied them behind his head, securing the mask on his face. He looked in the mirror once again filled with satisfaction. Now he had a flawless face.

"Thomas!" he heard.

Thomas looked up at the ceiling as he heard Hoyt's voice. What was wrong now?

"Tommy! Thomas, quit playing with your fucking dolls and get up here!"

"Hoyt, will you shut up!" he heard Mindy say.

Thomas grabbed the chainsaw and hurried to the stairs. He'd better go upstairs and protect Mindy. Who knew what Hoyt would do if she continued talking back to him? Thomasstopped as he saw Hoyt at the top of the stairs.

"I'm glad you brought your little buddy", he said looking at the chainsaw.

Thomas looked down at it. What did they need it for now?

"Hmm", Hoyt said as he looked at Thomas' new mask. "I like your new face."

Thomas looked at him in disbelief. Hoyt liked the mask. But he didn't say mask. He said "new face". Thomas knew Hoyt hated his real face. Always calling him the ugliest thing he ever saw.

"Come on, Tommy. Get up here."

Thomas walked up the stairs following Hoyt. Would Mindy like his new face?


	14. Balance

Mindy was trying to hush Carrie's cries as she walked around the room with her. The whole family had been having a bad night. Mindy looked over to Uncle Monty who was sitting in a chair groaning in pain. She looked down at his leg that the biker shot. The bullet had gone too deep. There was no way for them to get it out.

"This will take your fever down", Luda Mae said dabbing Monty's face with a damp rag.

"You'll be okay, Uncle Monty", Mindy said trying to help.

She and Luda Mae turned as they heard footsteps. They watched Hoyt come into the room looking at Monty.

"See what you done?" Luda Mae told him. "You killed that sheriff and you started up a whole whirlwind!"

"Mama, please stop your damn bellyaching", Hoyt said.

"How can she stop when this is happening?" Mindy asked. "And my poor baby…"

Hoyt glared at her as she turned away rocking Carrie in her arms.

"You just shut the fuck up, little missy. Damn it, you should know by now to respect an authority figure."

She glared back at him.

"You're not an authority figure", she said. "You're just my husband's trouble making brother."

Hoyt nearly got up to slap her, but that wasn't important at the time. It didn't help that Thomas was coming upstairs either. He looked at Uncle Monty.

"Uncle Monty", he started. "I love you. You know that, and I always do what's right by you, don't I? You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you", Monty said clutching Hoyt's shirt in pain. "Just do something."

"We'll take care of it."

Hoyt turned around facing the doorway.

"Get in here, boy!" he called out. "Tommy?"

He got up and backed away from Monty and Luda Mae. They all turned as they heard Thomas' footsteps coming.

"Tommy?" Mindy said.

"This ain't gonna hurt", Hoyt said. "Much."

Mindy gasped as she saw Thomas walk in the room. She laid eyes on his new mask. Her first instinct was to back away from him, but instead she walked toward him with Carrie in her arms.

"What's that on your face?" Luda Mae asked.

"Tommy, what are you wearing?" Mindy asked. "Is that skin?"

Thomas nodded.

"Oh my god… it's that young man's face you're wearing. Tommy…why?"

Carrie looked up at her father. She whimpered at first when she saw the mask. This was not her father's face. She continued looking until she saw the eyes. Behind the empty sockets of this face were the deep brown eyes she knew. Her father was just hiding behind the mask. Carrie cooed and reached out knowing it was her father.

Thomas gave a slight smile behind his mask. At least his daughter liked it. He just wished Mindy approved of it.

"Mama, you get over there and hold Uncle Monty", Hoyt said.

"Why?" Luda Mae asked.

"Cause he ain't gonna like this much, that's why."

"What are you going to do?" Mindy asked.

Without warning, Thomas pulled the cord starting up his chainsaw. Mindy quickly backed away from him holding Carrie close, trying to cover her ears.

"No!" Luda Mae yelled out.

"What the fuck is this?" Uncle Monty asked.

"Surgery!" Hoyt answered. "Come on, Tommy."

"No!" Monty yelled out in fear.

"Thomas, don't!" Luda Mae yelled grabbing Thomas' arm.

"Tommy, stop!" Mindy yelled.

Everyone yelled as Thomas brought his chainsaw down on Uncle Monty's leg. They all watched as the chainsaw cut through the leg and the bone, severing it completely. Unfortunately the chainsaw continued running, accidentally nicking Monty's other leg.

"Oh bullshit!" Hoyt yelled. "Look at that! Now Tommy, that's goddamn sloppy!"

Thomas looked at his work ashamed. Everyone turned as they heard giggling. They looked at Carrie who was clapping her hands and giggling with a toothless smile on her face.

"Nice to know someone likes this", Hoyt mumbled.

He pointed back at Uncle Monty's leg.

"That'll get infected. Even them up now."

"What?" Luda Mae, Monty and Mindy said.

Thomas raised his chainsaw again. Everyone started yelling again.

"Don't! Stop!"

Thomas continued until Monty's other leg was completely severed. Monty yelled in pain as he now had no legs. Carrie continued giggling and clapping her hands.

"There you go", Hoyt said. "Nice work, Tommy."

"What did you do that for?" Luda Mae asked starting to cry.

"Balance", he answered.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll get Tommy to wrap this up", Hoyt said looking at Uncle Monty's bloody stumps.

Mindy looked at Thomas for the first time feeling ashamed of him. What was happening to him? First the new mask and now cutting off Uncle Monty's legs not feeling sorry at all? What happened to her sweet husband? The one that would never hurt his family? Why was Thomas acting like this now?


	15. Uninvited Guest

_Ok everyone still reading this! I had another TCM dream the other night. I dreamt Tommy was chasing me through my house with a chainsaw. I run into my room and lock the door keeping him out. He bangs on the door with the chainsaw running. By this time I'm scared to death. I scream at him to stop. Suddenly the banging stops and everything is quiet. I open the door and walk into the living room. Tommy is standing there. Without any warning he takes off his mask and guess what I see? Andrew Bryniarski, the guy who plays him! Blue eyes, blonde hair and all!_

_I'm so excited and happy, but I need a moment to relax after the whole chase thing. I go into the bathroom to take a bath and relax. The door opens and Andrew walks in and joins me in the bath. I pull him down on top of me. We just lay there in the bath with my hands running across his chest._

_What a nice dream. Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

><p>The house was completely quiet except for that girl in Thomas and Mindy's room screaming and crying. Thomas was on the floor wrapping Uncle Monty's bloody stumps in butcher paper. Mindy was rocking Carrie, trying to get her settled down. Watching her father work with the chainsaw excited and amused her.<p>

"Tommy", Mindy said. "When you get done with this, we need to talk."

She had a lot of things on her mind. Mainly she wanted to talk to him about his behavior. She was upset that he was completely hiding his face from her now. Why was he doing this? Why was he following Hoyt's orders like a dog?

Mindy gasped as everyone heard a noise in the hallway. Everyone froze and looked through the windows seeing nothing but darkness. Luda Mae walked toward the windows to get a better look.

"What is it?" Mindy asked holding Carrie close to her chest.

"It's nothing", Luda Mae answered walking away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing. Thomas continued wrapping Monty's legs while Mindy and Luda Mae watched. Mindy looked down at Carrie seeing her yawn.

"Hoyt, it's getting late", she said. "Can you get that girl out of our room? I need to put the baby to bed."

"Then put her to bed then", Hoyt said. "Why do you need the girl out of the room? Carrie has her own room."

"Because she won't shut up! If that girl keeps screaming, Carrie will be up all night."

"Fine, I'll do something about it."

Mindy sighed and took Carrie out of the room. She smiled as she looked at her daughter's sleepy face.

"You had an exciting day, didn't you?" she asked.

Carrie yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Mindy smiled as she kissed her forehead. As she put her down in her crib she noticed it was very quiet now. That girl in the other room stopped screaming. Mindy closed the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway.

"Hoyt is everything okay?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll have Mama serve another plate for supper", she heard him say. "You can stay."

"What's going on?" Mindy asked. "Who are you talking to?"

She rushed down the hall to her room to see another girl in the room. This girl had dark brown hair and was scratched up and bloody. She was on the bed trying to untie the other girl.

"What's this?" Mindy asked.

"An uninvited guest", Hoyt said as he rushed toward the bed.

"Where are all these people coming from?" she asked. "First that biker punk and now this?"

Hoyt didn't answer her as he hit the other girl over the head knocking her unconscious.

"Help me with this", he said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Tommy's busy with Uncle Monty. It's your turn to start pulling your weight around here."


	16. When a Boy Becomes a Man

Mindy watched as Hoyt dragged the young man who got caught in the bear trap into the dining room. She sighed as she looked at Thomas who was looking down at his feet thinking he was in trouble. He knew when Mindy said they had to talk it meant something bad.

"Tommy, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. What did she mean by okay? He wasn't sick or anything. He hadn't looked sick all day.

"Honey, ever since those people came into our house you've been acting different", Mindy said. "Why are you wearing another person's face?"

Thomas reached up to touch his mask. So Mindy didn't like it. He frowned behind his mask. He was really hoping she'd like the fact he could have a flawless face like everyone else.

"Tommy…"

Mindy reached behind his mask for the strings.

"You should know by now…" she said.

She untied the strings and pulled the mask off revealing his own face.

"I love your face better. Your real face."

Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Thomas wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as they kissed. Mindy pulled away before she continued talking.

"Another thing", she said. "Why are you following every order Hoyt gives? You never did that before."

Thomas shook his head. He was doing all this for her, for Carrie…for the whole family. It was his job to take care of them and protect him.

"Hey you two", they heard.

They bother turned to see Hoyt standing in the doorway.

"Supper's ready. Come on in."

Mindy nodded before turning back to Thomas.

"We'll talk some more later", she said before kissing his cheek and giving back his mask.

Thomas watched Mindy walk away. He slightly smiled thinking about how much he loved her. The only thing keeping him from fully smiling was himself. He didn't like the fact that what he was doing was upsetting her.

* * *

><p>Mindy stepped into the dining room to see the two girls tied to their chairs. Same with the young man who was unconscious. Mindy took her seat watching Hoyt and Luda Mae look at supper. Uncle Monty was sitting in his chair looking pretty weak from all the blood loss from losing his legs.<p>

"Now", Hoyt said. "Let's give thanks for the bounty that's been given us."

He looked at the girls.

"Bow yer heads."

Everyone except the girls bowed their heads. Throughout Hoyt's speech, the dark haired girl kept trying to break free from her ropes.

"I was hungry and he gave me meat", Hoyt said. "I was thirsty and he gave me drink. I was a stranger, he took me in. This family has endured your emercity and pain. We have endured…we have prevailed. We will never, ever go hungry again. Amen."

By the end of the speech, the girl stopped struggling.

"I have a question for you", she said softly.

Everyone was silent as they looked at her. She looked up at Hoyt with defiance in her eyes.

"It involves the family tree…lineage, if you will, I guess since we're at the table. You guys fuck all your cousins or just the ones you find attractive?"

Everyone was silent as they glared at her full of hatred.

"You blasphemous bitch!" Hoyt yelled. "This is redemption, lady! That's what this is!"

He pointed a finger at her.

"Oh, you're all going to pay for your sins, that's right. And especially you!"

Mindy smiled at Hoyt's words knowing these people were going to get what they deserved.

"Mama, go take care of Uncle Monty."

Hoyt stood behind the blonde girl looking down at her.

"You know, Mama I don't think this one likes your cooking", he said pulling back her hair. "But who gives a shit?"

He pulled open her mouth showing broken teeth and bleeding gums. Mindy closed her eyes not wanting to look.

"She's gonna be sucking her soup through a straw for some time to come now, ain't ya?"

Hoyt bent down and started kissing the girl.

"Hoyt, please", Mindy said. "We're trying to eat."

"Just do it", the dark haired girl said. "Just do whatever you're going to do, you bunch of degenerates."

"I will not have you speak ill of this family", Luda Mae said.

Mindy looked up as the dining room door opened.

"Tommy, what took you so long?" she asked.

Thomas nodded toward the stairs and held his arms together pretending he was rocking a baby.

"Is Carrie alright?"

He nodded before looking at the girl. Hoyt looked at him and pulled back the blonde girl's head, exposing her throat. Thomas walked toward her and grabbed a handful of hair. Luda Mae lowered her head knowing what had to be done.

"Set her free, child."

Thomas picked up a rusty pair of scissors off the table and quickly cut her throat. The dark haired girl screamed loud as blood poured from her throat onto the table.

"Take that one downstairs!" Hoyt said.

"No, no you stay away from me, you fucking animal!" she yelled. "You get the fuck away from me!"

Mindy quickly picked up her knife and pressed it against the girl's cheek.

"Call him that again", she said. "Say it! I dare you."

Thomas started untying the girl from the chair.

"No!" she screamed. "Get your hands off me! You dirty animal!"

Losing her temper, Mindy slid her knife across the girl's cheek as Thomas picked her up.

"You fucking bitch!" she yelled. "You don't talk to my husband like that!"

"Can't you see your friend ain't with us no more?" Luda Mae told the girl.

The girl kept yelling as she grabbed a screwdriver from a nearby counter.

* * *

><p>Mindy breathed heavily as the anger flowed through her. She gasped and ran out of the dining room as she heard Thomas howl in pain in the hallway.<p>

"Tommy!"

The dark haired girl pushed past her. Mindy ran toward Thomas. She gasped as she saw the screwdriver stuck in his back.

"Hold still", she said. "Hold still."

Mindy grabbed ahold of it and slowly pulled it out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Thomas said nothing as he ran toward the basement.

"Hey!" she heard Hoyt yell.

Mindy turned just in time to see the girl run past him and jump out the window. Luda Mae and Hoyt went out onto the porch.

"She's going to tell them all what we've done."

Mindy heard the sound of Thomas' chainsaw as he kept running.

"Tommy wait!" she yelled.

Mindy picked up the sledgehammer lying in the corner and went running after Thomas.

"There comes a time when every boy becomes a man", Hoyt said watching them proudly. "And when a girl becomes a woman. That there's a real one, right there."


	17. The Factory

"Tommy, wait up!" Mindy called. "I can't run that fast!"

Thomas reached behind him and grabbed Mindy's hand pulling her along while holding onto the chainsaw with the other hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Where's that girl going?"

Thomas didn't answer. All he knew was they had to get that girl before she left town and reached civilization. Mindy saw them running closer and closer into the woods. She held Thomas' hand tight. She hated going in there. Now they had to go through the woods in the dark.

"Don't let me go", she whimpered.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her into the tangled trees. They jumped over rotting logs and ran across the small stream.

"Tommy, can you see her?" Mindy asked.

He shook his head. They stopped as they came into a clearing. There stood in front of them was the meat factory.

"Oh my god", Mindy panted. "This place?"

Thomas looked at the factory and then back at Mindy. He was thinking she shouldn't be here. Too many bad memories. He turned off the chainsaw and nudged her back into the direction of the house.

"No, Tommy", Mindy said. "I'm going with you."

She held the sledgehammer tightly in her hands.

"That girl insulted our family and she won't get away with it."

Thomas smiled behind his mask. He pulled her close and kissed her. Mindy found it odd kissing Thomas when he wore another person's lips. She pulled away smiling.

"Ready?"

He nodded and grabbed the door handle.

Mindy covered her nose as she and Thomas entered the meat factory. It still smelled horrible with blood, animals and death lingering in the air. She and Thomas walked in silence through the slaughterhouse. They saw nothing but the chopping tables and meat hooks hanging from the ceiling.

"Tommy, look", Mindy whispered.

They looked at the boss' office. The light was on in there. With their sledgehammer and chainsaw in their hands, the walked up the stairs toward the office. As soon as they reached the top, they saw the girl looking back at them through the window. The girl backed away from their sights.

"Hurry!" Mindy said.

They ran into the office just as the girl left through the back door. They ran through the back door, coming to a long ramp. They walked down the ramp seeing nothing but long rows of pipes. Mindy was unfamiliar with this part of the factory. She looked around as the ramp led them to some kind of animal pen or something. In those pens was nothing but pools of blood and pieces of animal flesh.

"Where do you think she could've gone?" Mindy whispered.

Thomas shrugged. He walked toward the pens and looked into them thinking the girl could be hiding in them. Thomas started up his chainsaw knowing the girl was somewhere in that room. Mindy held up her sledgehammer just in case. The both walked through the room looking in each pen.

"Chrissie!" everyone heard.

Thomas and Mindy turned to find where that voice was coming from. The girl jumped out of the pen with a knife in her hand. She yelled as she swiped it across Thomas' face. He yelled in pain as it came down on his nose.

"Tommy!" Mindy yelled. "You're going to pay for that you bitch!"

She grabbed ahold of the girl before she could strike again. Thomas grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the pen, throwing her down on the floor. He raised his chainsaw and Mindy raised her sledgehammer. Thomas suddenly fell over as the young blonde boy from the house hit him with a meat cleaver.

"Tommy!" Mindy yelled.

She grabbed the boy and held him as Thomas got up and ran his chainsaw through his body.

"You bastard!" she yelled as Thomas raised his chainsaw with the boy's body into the air. "It's no more than you deserve!"

He sung his chainsaw to the side causing the body to fall off.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mindy asked rushing toward Thomas.

She could see after getting cut in the face with a knife that Thomas' nose was gone now. They both turned as they heard the girl running. Thomas took Mindy's hand and pulled her toward the exit.


	18. A Trip

Mindy held her sledgehammer tightly in her hand as she tried to keep quiet. She looked up at Thomas who was laying on top of her as they hid in the back seat of the boss' car.

"Is she coming?" she whispered.

Thomas put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. He kept his grip tight on the handle of the chainsaw. They heard the door on the driver's side open and close. The girl sat in the driver's seat catching her breath while fumbling with the keys. The engine started and the girl started driving away from the factory.

Thomas and Mindy waited until they got perhaps a good mile away from the factory. He looked at her and nodded, giving her the signal to attack. Thomas sat up letting Mindy sit up. The girl screamed in horror as Thomas started up his chainsaw.

"You bitch!" Mindy yelled raising her sledgehammer.

She brought it down over the girl's head before Thomas ran his chainsaw through the seat, into the girl's body. The girl's body went limp as the car continued speeding down the road.

"Tommy!" Mindy screamed as the car started swerving onto the opposite side of the road.

That side of the road was occupied by a parked car and a parked patrol car accompanied by a deputy and a man. Mindy climbed over the seat and grabbed the steering wheel. The car hit the two men but she turned just in time to avoid a head-on collision with the patrol car. The car came to stop on the side of the road, making Mindy and the girl fall forward, hitting the steering wheel and dashboard.

Thomas pulled the chainsaw out of the girl's body and the seat. He looked over the edge of the seat to find Mindy looking at her arm where a bruise was slowly starting to form. She looked at the girl before looking back at Thomas.

"We did it", she said smiling.

Thomas reached his hand out toward the girl. What if she was just playing dead? He had to make sure. He ran his hand across the girl's face. The girl didn't flinch or scream. His fingers touched her neck feeling for a pulse. Thomas sighed in relief when he felt nothing. The girl was dead. He opened the back door and stepped out of the car. He opened the driver's door and helped Mindy out of the car.

"Let's go home", she said.

She took his hand in hers as they started their walk home. They carried their weapons in their other hands leaving the cars and the dead bodies.

* * *

><p>"What a night this has been", Mindy said.<p>

Thomas nodded in agreement. She looked at his face. Where his nose used to be was still bleeding a little. His ribs where that blonde boy hit him with the meat cleaver were bleeding. His back where he got stabbed with a screwdriver was starting to dry and harden with the blood.

"Tommy, when we get home I want to clean you up and make sure you're ok", Mindy said. "I don't want you to get an infection."

Thomas nodded. He brought her hand up to his mask and kissed it. She smiled as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know, I've been thinking", she started. "We've been working too hard. Especially you. What do you say we take a little trip?"

Thomas looked at her confused. A trip? Where would they go?

"What do you think?" Mindy asked. "Just you, me and Carrie. We can go anywhere you like. After all the work we did tonight, Mama, Hoyt and Uncle Monty will have plenty of food for a while."

He thought for a moment. She was right. All the people they killed tonight would last the family for a good couple of weeks or so. It's been a while since he, Mindy and Carrie spent and alone time as a family. A vacation would do them some good. Thomas nodded.

"Oh good!" Mindy said. "It's been a while since we've seen your cousins. Why don't we go visit them? We'll stay with Drayton, Chop Top and Nubbins for a while. This will be the first time Carrie gets to meet any of them."

Thomas nodded excitedly. He hadn't seen his cousins in months.

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll go stay with them."

Thomas and Mindy walked home in silence with their weapons in their hands and Thomas' arm wrapped around Mindy's waist.

* * *

><p><em>well that's it for The Saw is Family. the story will be continued in my next fic which will be based on the original 1974 TCM movie!<em>


End file.
